Love in the Battlefield
by the-rider-sel
Summary: La vida de Hipo dará un giro al encontrase con Astrid, lo malo, Astrid busca venganza por algo que hizo el padre de Hipo ¿como? Matando a su padre y acabando con todo lo que tenga que ver con el. (Moderno)
1. Chapter 1

**Pov Hipo:**

Esto, es isla Mema. Situado en lo que antes era una isla tranquila y que ahora no es nada más que un montón de escombros. Escombros y dolor. Ahora la gente vive en lo que queda de las casas y de la comida que tenían antes de que la guerra comenzara, o si no, de la que consiguen gracias a "la caridad" del jefe.

¿Por qué? muy fácil, mi padre Dagur el desquiciado, jefe de el clan Berserker comenzó una guerra hace ya unos años atrás, y bueno...una cosa llevo a la otra y heme aquí. El comienzo de la guerra comenzó por el simple hecho que mi padre quería el poder sobre todas las cosas y bueno...para que negarlo, también porque está un poco loco (de ahí su nombre).

La cosa es que yo al ser el único hijo que tiene, soy el futuro jefe del clan Berseker ¿Qué si quiero serlo? sinceramente no. Que sea el hijo de una persona como mi padre, no me convierte en su copia por así decirlo.

Oh, casi se me olvida, mi nombre es Hipo Haddock, bonito nombre ¿no? en fin, se podría decir que mi vida es, en resumen: "soy el futuro jefe y me encanta". Y bueno, esta es mi vida, vivir siendo algo que no quiero ser. Solo espero que las cosas cambien alguna vez.

**Pov Astrid:**

Todavía sigo oyendo el sonido de las pistolas, el sonido de la desesperación, y sobre todo lo demás, el último aliento de mi hermana Camicazi. Su vida yéndose entre mis brazos, y todo por culpa de Dagur el desquiciado.

Todo era normal, la gente vivía pacíficamente hasta que un día, sin previo aviso comenzó la guerra que acabaría con todo. Yo, mi padre Estoico y mi hermana Camicazi vivíamos juntos en una pequeña casa al lado del mar, un día como otro cualquiera íbamos a ir a la playa a recoger conchas para hacer collares con ellos y...empezó.

El cielo se llenó de aviones de combate y comenzaron a tirar bombas, por el mar comenzaron a llegar barcos enormes con gente armada y lista para matar. Al parecer las amenazas de Dagur el desquiciado si que acabaron haciéndose realidad. El trato para dejarte con vida era: "o te rindes ante nosotros o mueres". Mi hermana no tuvo esa suerte. Quiso ayudar a un hombre malherido y por desobedecer las órdenes acabo asesinada junto con aquel hombre.

Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson y odio profundamente a Dagur el desquiciado y todo lo que tenga que ver con el. Por eso mismo, me jure a misma al ver morir a mi hermana que me vengaría y acabaría con todo esto y sobre todo, que mataría a Dagur el desquiciado.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el epílogo, es mi primer fic y bueno...espero tener buenas críticas :D**

**Tengo pensado hacer unos 10 capítulos, aunque bueno, conociéndome es posible que haga alguno más xD (solo el rumbo de la historia lo dirá)**

**Por si os preguntabais yo soy de España, de ahí que ponga Mema en vez de Berk, también pondré los nombres tal y como los han traducido aquí. Y también aclaro por si las dudas el porqué de poner a Dagur como padre de Hipo, bien, para esta historia me he inspirado en una historia que hice para el colegio y bueno...se podría decir que si ponía a Estoico como padre de Hipo no quedaría igual. Y como no iba a ser menos, este fic será 100% Hiccstrid (me declaro fan absoluta de la película y del Hiccstrid *_*)**

**Y bueno aclarando todo esto, espero que os guste la historia, y que si veis algún fallo o tenéis alguna sugerencia me lo digáis (como he dicho, soy nueva en esto :s)**

**Si tenéis Instagram podéis (si queréis claro xD) seguirme en mi cuenta en la que subo fotos de HTTYD y del Hiccstrid: the_rider_sel**

**Y sin nada más que decir, me despido. Hasta el próximo capítulo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov normal.**

Era un día nuevo en Mema y todo estaba tranquilo, aun viendo el panorama de la isla. El ambiente era de tensión y miedo por todas partes: casas destruidas, gente vagando por las calles sin rumbo fijo y con miedo de que aparecieran los guardias para una ronda de revisión de la zona. El jefe Dagur solía mandar unos guardias cuando se aburría y así, poder divertirse un poco torturando a una persona inocente. Su hijo Hipo mientras el estaba "trabajando" solía escabullirse a dar una vuelta por el bosque que rodeaba Mema, no es que hubiera mucha gente por ahí, pero a veces podía llegar a encontrarse a algún que otro animal salvaje. Además, hacía poco había descubierto un claro en el que se sentía bastante relajado, hasta el punto de olvidársele todos los problemas que tenía. Ese día fue hacia el claro como cualquier día normal y se recostó en la hierba oyendo el sonido de los pájaros.

**Pov Hipo**

Hipo: Ojala todo fuera más fácil y pudiera decidir yo mismo que quiero ser y acabar con toda esta injusticia. - Me decía a mí mismo como solía hacer cuando estaba solo.

En ese momento oigo un ruido justo entre unos arbustos que hay delante de donde estoy acostado.

Hipo: ¿hay alguien ahí? -pregunto.-

Llego a escuchar un ligero gemido de dolor, como si fuera de un animal herido. Me levanto y mientras me voy acercando veo como sobresale...¿un lobo?

En efecto, es un lobo y al parecer tiene la pata derecha herida, me mira y me gruñe al sentirse amenazado, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que llevo una bolsa con algunas medicinas y vendas (aveces por andar demasiado distraido acabo tropezandome y con heridas en casi todo el cuerpo) y pienso en curarle, no soy tan cruel como para ignorarle y dejarlo a su suerte.

Hipo: Tranquilo, voy a curarte, no quiero hacerte daño- le digo intentando calmarle.

Es entonces cuando el me mira y parece entenderme porque se calma y deja de gruñirme.

**Pov Astrid**

Hoy es uno de esos dias en los que siento que todo a mi alrededor esta mal y no puedo soportar la idea de seguir aqui. Normalmente suelo estar bien (dentro de lo que cabe) y voy a la playa a relagarme un poco.

Astrid: ¡Papa! -Le llame.

Estoico: ¿si Astrid? -me responde.

Astrid: Voy a la playa, llegare antes de la cena.

Estoico: Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, ya sabes que no esta bien andar sola hasta muy tarde.

Astrid: ¡Vale papá, adios! -me despido de el intentando aparentar que estoy bien. Mientras cojo algo de comida y la meto en una bolsa.

Estoico: Adios hija. -me responde con tono cansado, todavia no ha superado la muerte de mi hermana.

En cuanto llego a la playa me siento en la arena e intento relajarme. Aveces me dan ganas de ir a la fortaleza que tiene Dagur y matarlo y acababar con todo esto, sin embargo, me recuerdo a misma que todavia no he planeado bien como hacerlo.

Astrid: Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, pronto se acabara todo esto. -me digo a mi misma.

Entonces oigo un ruido y me giro para ver que hay una loba de color crema (que podria pasar por un tono raro de amarillo) y con ojos azules. No parece terme miedo, es mas parece hambrienta.

Astrid: ¿quieres un poco de comida? -le pregunto con un tono cariñoso.

Se hacerca y me mira a los ojos, parece que confia en mi.

**Bueno, he aqui el primer capitulo. Espero que hos haya gustado :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**PovHipo:**

Estaba tan cerca del lobo que podía ver sus ojos felinos más relajados en vez de enfurecidos.

Hipo: Tranquilo, mira, voy a curarte y así estarás mucho mejor- le dije para que acabará de confiar en mi.

Entonces, el lobo se acerco y le empecé a limpiar la herida, no era muy profunda, sólo tendría que ponerle una venda y listo.

Hipo: ¿Ves, a que te sientes mejor?- le dije de una forma amigable.

El lobo me miró y abrió su boca, al parecer le faltaban algunos dientes pero aún asi, no le quitaba lo letal que podía llegar a ser una mordedura de el.

Hipo: ¡Vaya! Veo que que te faltan unos pocos dientes- le dije riendome entre dientes.- Creo que ya se como llamarte...¿qué te parece...Desdentado?

El lobo me miro y parecía que estaba sonriendo de medio lado (o por lo menos intentándolo). Al parecer, acababa de hacerme un nuevo amigo.

**PovAstrid:**

Cuando le di de comer a la loba me di cuenta de que no parecía estar incomoda con mi presencia, es mas, creo que no quería separarse de mi.

Astrid: ¿Te gusto eh pequeña?- Le dije de una forma dulce.-

La loba mueve su cola y empieza a aullar, supongo que eso es un si.

Astrid: entonces...¡vamos a ponerte un nombre!-Le dije anima.- mmm...¿qué te parece...Tormenta?- se me ocurrió porque un día cuando era más pequeña, en un día de tormenta mi hermana y yo fuimos al bosque y empezó a llover y a caer una tormenta fuerte y tuvimos que estar en casa encerradas durante 3 días hasta que la tormenta se pasara y mientras estábamos ahí, lo pasamos estupendamente jugando y riendo.- ¿Te gusta el nombre eh pequeña?

La loba entonces se lanzó encima de mi lamiendo la cara y moviendo la cola.

Astrid: ¡Jajajaja! ¡veo que si que te ha gustado!- Le dije entre risas.

Entonces me di cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

Astrid: Lo siento Tormenta pero tengo que irme, se esta haciendo tarde y tengo que ir a casa- Le dije tristemente- Pero si quieres, mañana vuelvo y podemos jugar un poco ¿qué te parece?- le dije más contenta.

Tormenta pareció entenderme y se despidió de mi con una última lamida.

Astrid: ¡jajaja! Adiós pequeña, mañana nos vemos ¿vale?

Tormenta se fue dandome un ultimo vistazo y se perdió en el bosque. Emprendí el camino a casa esperando a que llegara ya el día siguiente.

**Buenos, heaquíelsegundo capítulo, esperoque os guste :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov normal:**

Era un día nuevo en isla Mema, la gente salía a comprar la comida que les proporcionaba el jefe Dagur a cambio de su total lealtad.

Hipo andaba por su habitación dando vueltas y mirando constantemente por la ventana, su padre le había dicho que tendía que hablar con el de su futuro como próximo jefe de la isla. Al parecer tenía que ser importante, dado que su padre tampoco es que pasara mucho tiempo con el.

**PovHipo:**

Hipo: "Me preguntó que querrá padre de mi...además tengo que irme pronto si quiero llegar antes del anochecer a ver a Desdentao". -pensaba Hipo.

En ese momento entra Dagur con su sonrisa que te ponía los pelos de punta al ser tan malvada e inquietante.

Dagur: ¡Hipo, hijo mío! No sabes como me alegro de que por fin vaya a ser el día en el que ya te empieces a preparar para ser el futuro jefe. -Le dijo de una forma alegre pero inquietante al mismo tiempo, parecía que estaba ocultando algo.

Hipo: Padre sabes que yo prefiero posponer eso de ser jefe un poco mas y...

Dagur: ¡Tonterías hijo! Esta claro que tu vales para ser el jefe de esta isla aunque este plagada de gente inútil, ya veras como lo que te voy a decir te va a gustar.

Hipo: Esta bien, si estás tan seguro de que me va a gustar adelante, te escucho. - (Es mejor no llevarle la contraria a mi padre)

Dagur: Muy bien, como sabes todo jefe tiene que tener a una persona a su lado y...bueno, esta claro que yo prefiero estar solo pero tu...ohh hijo mio, tu necesitas tener a alguien contigo.

Hipo: ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Dagur: Me refiero a que quiero que empieces a buscar una esposa querido hijo.

**Povnormal:**

Astrid estaba cocinando en su casa para ella y su padre mientras pensaba en como podría poner en marcha su plan. Sabia que tenía que afectar tanto a Dagur como a su hijo. Lo curioso es que ella no conocía al hijo de Dagur, nunca lo había visto, había oído hablar de el, pero nunca lo había visto desde que Dagur se hizo con el control de la isla. Aunque la verdad, le daba igual. Todo lo que tenia que ver con Dagur algún día acabaría por destruirlo, como el hizo con su familia.

**PovAstrid:**

Astrid: Me parece que esto ya esta listo, tengo que darme prisa si quiero ir a ver s Tormenta. -Dijo mientras probaba la sopa que había preparado.

Estoico: ¡Astrid! ¿Está lista la comida?

Astrid: ¡Si papá, puedes venir a comer si quieres!

Estoico después de haber perdido a su mujer y a su hija había envejecido bastante rápido, pero eso no quitaba lo inmenso que era, era tan alto y grande que parecía ser un vikingo de hace muchos año satrás.

Astrid: Papá, cuando acabe de comer voy a salir un rato a dar una vuelta si te parece bien. -Le dije mientras preparaba la mesa.

Estoico: Claro hija, puedes estar tranquila, yo me quedare aquí descansando.

Astrid: Esta bien papá. -Le dije con una sonría.

Povnormal:

Las cosas para Astrid estaban a punto de cambiar, aunque para Hipo también. Ninguno de los dos sabia que a partir de ese momento las cosas iban a cambiar radicalmente.

Bueno, he aquí el tercer capitulo, quiero dar las gracias a aquellas personas que están leyendo esta historia :)  
>También quiero decir que voy a actualizar la historia todos los sábados, dado que entre semana es un poco difícil para mi.<br>Así que hasta el sábado que viene :D


	5. Chapter 5

**POVHIPO:**

Hipo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Casarme?! ¿Cómo que casarme?-Le dije al borde del colapso. Sinceramente, no me lo esperaba.

Dagur: Si hijo, es hora de que ya vayas pensando en tu futuro ¿y qué mejor que casarte y tener una esposa al lado cuando te hagas jefe?-Me explico como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Hipo: Pero...¿cuánto tiempo llevabas planeando esto padre?-Le pregunte, era obvio que no se le habría ocurrido de un día para otro.

Dagur: Desde que cumpliste los dieciocho hijo, planeé decírtelo cuando cumplieras los veinte, y bueno...aquí estas-Me dijo con un gesto de orgullo.

Hipo: Pero padre, ¿cómo voy a casarme si casi no conozco a nadie de aquí? La mayoría de las personas ni saben como soy, además, no creo que precisamente por ser tu hijo me tengan...cariño.

Dagur: Hijo mío eso se soluciona muy fácil, la verdad es que tenía planeado que ya fueras presentado en público como en futuro heredero de el clan Berseker. Así que pasado mañana será el día en el que todo isla Mema te conozca. -Me dijo como si lo hubiera estado esperando mucho tiempo.

Hipo: Vale, vale, vale...esto ya es demasiado ¿en serio crees que esto es normal? De repente me dices que tengo que casarme y luego que me vas a exhibir delante de toda la isla...¿solo para poder ser el jefe de una vez?

Dagur: Oh no no no hijo, no es solo eso, hay más. La verdad es que como podrás ver estoy estos días muy ocupado y seguramente te preguntarás el porqué.

Hipo: emm...supongo. -La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Dagur: Pues bien hijo, veras, estos días he estado planeando un nuevo ataque a una isla cercana. Berk. Como sabrás este sitio ya me tiene un poco aburrido y tenía planeado atacar esa isla ya hace algún tiempo yyyy ahí entras tu, quiero que después de tu boda tu mismo seas el encargado de atacar esa isla y conquistarla. Así, tendrás una esposa, y una isla a tu merced.

Hipo: ¡¿PERDONA?! -Le dije aún más alterado.

Dagur: Hijo mio si no aceptas esto sabes que podría...en fin, hacerlo en cualquier otro momento, y bueno, quiero que de una vez me hagas sentir orgulloso hijo, además, si no lo haces...podría...castigarte. -Me dijo malévola mente. Claro que le creía capaz, aun siendo su hijo haría lo que fuera para salirse con la suya.

Hipo: Y si la mi presentación es pasado mañana ¿cuánto tiempo tengo para casarme, o por lo menos encontrar a alguien? -Le dije bastante resignado.

Dagur: Un mes. Sólo tienes un mes. Y después se llevará acabo el ataque.

**POVAstrid:**

Astrid: ¿Dónde estará Tormenta? Hace ya un rato que estoy aquí.

*_Flashback*_

Después de acabar de comer con mi padre fui a la playa para poder encontrarme con Tormenta. La verdad es que tenía bastantes ganas de verla, me pareció que por fin tenia a alguien más a quien poder querer.

Cuando llegue al mismo sitio en el que conocí a Tormenta ya era por la tarde, me senté en un tronco que había a esperar a que viniera y me puse a pensar.

*_Findelflasback*_

Astrid: ¿No le habrá pasado nada malo?- Me pregunto preocupada.

De repente oigo un ruido detras de donde estoy.

Astrid: ¿Tormenta?-Pregunte más aliviada.

Pero no era ella. Era un chico. Un chico que no conocía de nada. Un chico alto de pelo castaño y ojos verdes vestido con un traje un tanto raro pero que lo hacía...¿atractivo?

_  
>Hooollaaa :) aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que hayan leído esta historia y han comentado. Me alegro mucho de que os guste y de animarme a seguir escribiendo :')<br>Dicho esto os espero el próximo sábado en el que por fin Hipo y Astrid se conocerán (que mucha gente ya lo estaba deseando ^.^)  
>Así que hasta pronto y un abrazo a todos :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Anteriormente:

*Flashback:*

Astrid: ¿No le habrá pasado nada malo?- Me pregunto preocupada.

De repente oigo un ruido detras de donde estoy.

Astrid: ¿Tormenta?-Pregunte más aliviada.

Pero no era ella. Era un chico. Un chico que no conocía de nada. Un chico alto de pelo castaño y ojos verdes vestido con un traje un tanto raro pero que lo hacía...¿atractivo?

*Fin del flashback*

Pov Hipo:

Después de acabar de hablar con mi padre, me sentía tan agobiado que salí tan rápido como pude de "mi hogar". Ya era por la tarde y tenía que ir a ver a Desdentao al bosque, además a lo mejor así conseguía relajarme un poco (que falta me hacia) dado que aún no podía creerme que dentro de tan poco tiempo tendría que:

1- Casarme.

2-Presentarme oficialmente ante toda isla Mema.

3-Atacar una isla.

Oficialmente, los dioses me odian. Mientras iba hacia el claro en el que conocí a Desdentao, me fui paseando hasta la playa. No me di cuenta de cómo llegue hasta un pequeño saliente y de que justo delante de mi había una chica.

Oh dioses, esa chica parecía una auténtica valkiria, de esas tan famosas de la época vikinga. Tenía el pelo rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Astrid: ¿Tormenta?

Hipo: Emm...no. Lo siento. -Le dije un tanto confundido (aturdido más bien)- Emm...soy Hipo.

Astrid: Oh, eee soy Astrid. -Me dijo un tanto tímida.

Hipo: Yyy...¿qué haces aquí? Ya se está haciendo tarde y...bueno, puede ser peligroso estar fuera.

Astrid: ¿Me lo dice un chico que acaba de salir del bosque a estas horas?

Hipo: Oh tranquila, yo soy de fiar, no te voy a hacer daño. Es más, iba de camino a ver a un...amigo mio.

Astrid: Pues da la casualidad de que yo estaba esperando a una...amiga también.

Hipo: Oh...

Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo. Aunque yo todavía estaba deslumbrado ante la belleza de Astrid.

Pov Astrid:

Hipo...un nombre un tanto extraño, pero no cabía duda de que era un chico bastante...atractivo. No parecía ser mala persona, es más, tenía un aire tan inocente como el de un niño, pero luego le mirabas bien y...dioses, era como si fuera el chico más perfecto de toda la tierra.

Astrid: Y ese amigo tuyo...¿cómo es? Es decir, a lo mejor le he visto. -Le dije un tanto curiosa.

Hipo: Bueno...emm...es un tanto...especial.

Astrid: ¿Especial?

Hipo: Bueno...es...un lobo.

Astrid: ¿Un lobo?

Hipo: Si...y...¿tu amiga?

Astrid: Pues...tiene gracia porque...es una loba. -Le dije un tanto avergonzada y emocionada, el mundo sin duda es muy pequeño.

Hipo: ¡Vaya! Que casualidad ¿no? - Me dijo riéndose entre dientes. Dioses, me encantaba esa sonrisa.

Astrid: Jajajaja pues si ¿y cuando le conociste?

Hipo: Ayer mismo. Estaba dando un paseo y acabé en un claro y le vi, tenía una pata herida y justo llevaba unas medicas, dado que soy un poco torpe y bueno...más vale prevenir que curar y le curé la pata. En un principio no le parecía gustar pero, después le di de comer y...bueno, nos hicimos amigos, por cierto, se llama Desdentao. - Me dijo sonriendo.

Astrid: ¿Desdentao? Jajaja ¿y eso?

Hipo: Le faltan algunos dientes, lo se, no es muy original jajajaja.

Astrid: Pues yo conocí a Tormenta ayer, estaba aquí y ella se acercó a buscar comida, al parecer le debí de caer bien, ya que parecía que le daba pena que me fuera, por eso le prometí que hoy vendría a verla. Aunque ya llevo un rato esperándola y no viene, estoy un poco preocupada. -Le dije triste.

Hipo: Si quieres puedo acompañarte a buscarla. No tengo nada que hacer y como ya te he dicho, es un poco tarde, no me gustaría que te pasara nada malo. -Me dijo...¿sonrojado?

Astrid: Oh, esta bien...gracias. -Le dije tímidamente.

Hipo: ¿Bueno...vamos?

Astrid: ¡Vale!-Le dije más confiada y emocionada.

Esta claro que este chico era perfecto, no creo haberle visto antes en el pueblo, aunque la verdad no suelo ir mucho por ahí, solo voy cuando es estrictamente necesario. La verdad es que acabo de conocerle y ya tengo ganas de saber más de el.

Pov Hipo:

Dioses, Astrid es perfecta. Si la hubiera conocido antes no habría estado tanto tiempo evadiendo el pueblo. Me hubiera gustado poder haberla conocido de antes. Es increíble como la vida puede darte este tipo de sorpresas. El encontrarse con una persona así y hacer que todos tus problemas se te olviden. Aunque...puede que ella sea la solución a uno de esos "problemas" que ya no podría ser tan grave si ella...no, todavía es pronto. Acabo de conocerla, pero...¿quién sabe? Tal vez en un futuro...

Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 5 y el tan esperado encuentro.

Os preguntaréis porque he subido el capítulo un viernes cuando dije que iba a actualizar los sábados.

Pues la razón es porque...se me han acabado los datos de internet y me va muy lento xD y como en el instituto al que voy tengo WiFi "libre" (en realidad unos compañeros consiguieron la contraseña xD) pues he aprovechado para poder subir el capítulo.

Así que, gracias y un abrazo a TODOSSS ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Astrid:

Después de despedirme de Hipo fui a casa a ayudar a mi padre a preparar la cena. La verdad es que de alguna manera, echaba de menos a Hipo (y eso que acababa de conocerle) y ya me hacía falta volver a verle.

*Sonido de altavoces*

Astrid: ¿Qué pasa?

Estoico: Tengo una mal presentimiento...-dijo mi padre serio.

*Altavoces*

"A todos los habitantes de isla Mema, se os hace saber que pasado mañana sera presentado ante todos vosotros el futuro heredero de el clan Berserker, ante ello, todos los habitantes deberán ir a la plaza central a las 12 del medio día"

*Se apagan los altavoces*

Pov Hipo:

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando oí el anuncio y pense, "en fin, ya está hecho", pasado mañana seré presentado oficialmente ante todos. Sigo pensando que esto no está bien, yo no quiero hacer esto. Lo peor, de todo es lo de la conquista...no puedo creer que tenga que hacerlo. ¿El matrimonio? Bueno...teniendo en cuenta que solo tengo un mes para encontrar a alguien con quien casarme...(aunque puede ya tuviera a la candidata perfecta) estoy un tanto nervioso.

Astrid...¿será que me enamorado a primera vista? Creo que si. Mañana mismo pienso volver a verla, tengo que conocerla mejor y...tal vez decirle quien soy (porque desde luego no parecía saber que era el hijo del jefe).

*Alguien toca la puerta*

Hipo: Adelante.

Dagur: ¡Hola hijo! Seguramente ya habrás oído el anuncio...

Hipo: Si padre, lo he oído. Espero que estés contento.-Le dije enfadado.

Dagur: ¡Claro que lo estoy hijo mio! !Por fin van a conocerte esos miserables paletos jajajajaja!

Hipo: Padre, ya sabes que no me gusta que hables así de ellos.

Dagur: ohh, lo siento hijo, ya se que eres muy respetuoso con ellos, pero ya sabes como soy.- Me dijo con soberbia.

Hipo: Ya...bueno, ¿querías algo más?

Dagur: Si hijo si, me gustaría saber si ya tenias a alguna chica en mente para el matrimonio...

Hipo: Bueno...tal vez si, hoy he conocido a una chica.

Dagur: ¡Como me alegro hijo! Y dime...¿cómo se llama?

Hipo: Astrid Hofferson.

Pov Astrid:

Había pasado un rato desde el anuncio y estaba cenando con mi padre. No tenía ganas de hablar, estaba pensado en que por fin conocería al hijo de ese malnacido. Había estado siempre escondido y evitando a la gente, pero por fin, iba a saber como era.

Estoico: Astrid, me gustaría decirte una cosa.

Astrid: Dime papá.

Estoico: Veras, he estado pensado que ya tienes 19 años y no te he visto con ningún chico...¿no has conocido a ninguno que te haya podido gustar?

Astrid: Bueno...la verdad es que si, justo hoy he conocido a un chico cuando he salido a pasear.

Estoico: ¡Me alegro mucho hija! Y dime, ¿cómo se llama?

Astrid: Hipo. Solo se su nombre.

Estoico: Y dime, ¿cómo es?

Astrid: *se sonroja* bu-bueno es bastante amable, no es que tenga mucho músculo como los otros chicos, es más bien delgado...es bastante gracioso también, y sarcástico...

Estoico: Vaya vaya...parece que te gusta mucho ¿eh? *le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro*

Astrid: *Muy sonrojada* Pu-Puesss bueno acabo de conocerle y...¡ANDA! ¡pero que tarde es ya, voy a recoger los platos y voy a dormir! *Recoge los platos rápidamente*

Estoico: jajaja me da que mi hija se está enamorando...

* * *

><p>!Siento mucho el retraso! Ya se que tendría que haber actualizado ayer, pero no me dio tiempo :(<p>

Pero bueno, aquí esta el 6 capítulo :) ¡espero que os guste!


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Hipo:

Dagur: ¿Hofferson?

Hipo: Si ¿Por?

Dagur: *mira hacia una lado* No, por nada. ¿Y va a ser ella la afortunada?

Hipo: La verdad es que ella no sabe quien soy, y acabamos de conocernos...

Dagur: ¡Tienes un mes para pedírselo hijo! Y recuerda que mañana es tu presentación.

Hipo: Si...lo se, es solo que no se como reaccionará ella al saber quien soy.

Dagur: ¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? ¡Seguro que estará encantada de casarse contigo! Eres el hijo del jefe...y muy pronto el jefe mismo...

Hipo: Ya...no creo que ella lo haga por eso. No es así.

Dagur: ¡Bueno hijo! Pues te deseo suerte con esa chica- ¿Es mi impresión o esta ocultando algo?

Hipo: Vale, gracias padre. -Le digo con tono normal.

Dagur: ¡Y prepárate bien que mañana es el gran día!

Hipo: Siiii padre. -Le digo con tono cansado.

Después de que mi padre se fuera, me puse a pensar si Astrid se tomaría bien que de repente le pidiera que se casara conmigo. Acabamos de conocernos...¿cómo íbamos a casarnos con un mes de ello? Puede que ella sienta algo por mi...no lo tengo muy claro...pero esta claro que lucharé para que se case conmigo.

Pov Astrid:

Mañana veré al hijo de Dagur. Veré al hijo del hombre que acabo con mi familia.

Astrid: Acabaré con todo lo que tengas maldito desgraciado...

Mi plan todavía no está del todo claro. Pero creo que empezaré a planearlo a partir de mañana.

Me voy a mi cama y me pongo a pensar en cosas sin importancia, hasta que me viene a la mente Hipo. Hipo...¿tendrá razón mi padre? ¿Estaré enamorándome de el?

Astrid: *suspira* Hipo...

Acabo de conocerlo, pero siento algo muy fuerte por el. Pienso en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en...¿sus labios? Vale. Creo que mi padre tiene razón.

Me he enamorado de Hipo.

Pov normal:

El día de la presentación publica de Hipo había llegado. Los guardias de Dagur tenían toda la zona vigilada, los trabajadores preparaban el escenario para la presentación mientras los aldeanos veían con miedo a los guardias. Sabían que si no iban, les podrían detener.

Las reglas eran sencillas, si no te metias con la guardia, te dejaban relativamente en paz, si no, podrías tener una muerte asegurada. Claro que había gente que no estaba de acuerdo con el jefe, pero sabían que tenían que callarse.

La gente se preguntaba como sería el hijo de Dagur el desquiciado, nunca lo habían visto desde que era un bebe (pero eso solo lo habían visto la gente más mayor del pueblo) así que por lo general, nadie sabia nada de el.

Muchos creían que seria como su padre, que había estado en su guarida entrenándose para ser en un futuro convertirse en jefe...muchos rumores.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que el se escapaba de la guardia y se iba de su "hogar" para ir al bosque. El mismo se aseguraba de que nadie lo viera, no quería que la gente viera que en hijo de Dagur en desquiciado era un chico sin apenas músculo y fuerza. Pero eso cambio al cumplir los 18. Poco a poco fue consiguiendo fuerza con los entrenamientos que su padre le obligaba a hacer, y cuando iba al bosque solía subirse a los arboles para ver la vegetación de la isla.

Así que para Hipo, el que la gente por fin fuera a conocerle, era una forma de quitarle la poca libertad que tenía.

Y con su reciente noticia de que tendría que contraer matrimonio en un mes y después conquistar una isla...era su perdición.

Pero por otra parte, el haber conocido a Astrid (y a Desdentao) le dio algo por lo que luchar. El quería que ella fuera su mujer. Quería que fueran felices aún viviendo donde vivían.

Así, que supo que después de su presentación tendría que hablar con ella para decirle su situación. Y que el estaba dispuesto a conquistar su corazón.

* * *

><p>¡BIEN! 7 capítulo, creía que nunca lograría hacerlo :')<p>

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic (o mis otros fics también) y a las que hayan comentado y dado a favoritos, ¡GRACIAS!

Espero que os guste ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Hipo:

Estaba nervioso, en unos minutos me conocería toda la aldea. Seguramente Astrid estaba también entre la gente, no sabía que iría a pensar ella de mi, no le había dicho quien era yo realmente, y...tenía miedo de que se enfadara conmigo.

Pov Astrid:

Por fin llegó la hora. Iba a verle la cara al hijo del hombre que acabo con mi familia. Tenía que controlarme para no empezar a decir obscenidades cuando padre e hijo salieran al escenario que habían puesto.

Quería ver a ese tipo, que seguramente seria igual a su padre (como mucha gente decía) y poder mirarle a la cara de una vez.

Pov Hipo:

Estaba en mi cuarto esperando a que me llamaran para salir con mi padre al escenario cuando recordé que no fui a ver a Desdentao, me senti mal, le había prometido ir a verle y después de conocer a Astrid se me olvido por completo.

Me prometí a mi mismo que después de ir a hablar con Astrid iría también a verle (aunque pensé que también sería una buena idea llevar a Astrid con Tormenta).

*tocan la puerta*

¿Si?-dije sin ganas.

Entonces entró mi padre.

Hijo mío, ya es la hora-me dijo con una sonría malvada.

Suspire y le seguí afuera, los guardias nos rodearon y fuimos hacia el escenario.

Pov Astrid:

*Altavoces*

Ciudadanos de Mema, el jefe Dagur.

Y ahí estaba. El muy miserable ha salido al escenario con esa sonrisa tan cínica de siempre.

¡Ciudadanos de Mema! Hoy es un día muy importante, hoy, mi hijo por fin se dará a conocer. El, el futuro heredero de todo esto, y muy pronto, el jefe de otra isla más-dijo Dagur.

La gente se preguntaba que quería decir con "en futuro jefe de otra isla más" pero enseguida Dagur volvió a hablar.

Bueno, eso lo diré con mi hijo ya presente, ya que también hay una noticia más. Pero bueno, sin más dilación: ¡Mi hijo y futuro jefe la isla!-Dijo el sonriente (aunque se notaba que no era una sonrisa de alegría, si no más bien de haber logrado un propósito muy grande)

Y fue entonces cuando le vi.

Era...Hipo.

¡Ciudadanos de Mema! ¡El heredero y futuro jefe de la isla! ¡Hipo Haddock!*-dijo Dagur con aire triunfante.

No podía ser el...el no. Todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Sentía que mi pecho me dolía, no podía respirar, tenía un nudo en la garganta a punto de explotar.

Pero no podía irme, si me iba, me podrían meter en la cárcel.

Pov Hipo:

Y ahí estaba yo por fin delante de toda la aldea. Me sentía expuesto, era como si me estuvieran analizando con la mirada, mucha gente me miraba con asombro, no esperaban que fuera así.

Mi hijo dentro de poco se convertirá en el jefe de la isla, y ahora voy a revelar con el presente la otra noticia que tanto ansiais saber-dijo mi padre.

Hace poco, le dije a mi hijo que llevaba tiempo planeando un ataque a una isla cercana, Berk, y que el mismo sería quien liderará la conquista, pero no sin antes...casarse-y mi padre soltó la bomba.

No pensaba que lo fuera a decir el mismo día de mi presentación. Ahora si que tenía miedo por la reacción de Astrid.

Pov Astrid:

¿Casarse? ¿Conquista?

Eran demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, ahora si que me sentía mal, si no salgo de aquí pronto siento que me voy a poner a gritar.

¡A sí es ciudadanos de Mema! Mi hijo tendrá que casarse, y le puse un plazo de un mes para encontrar a la que será su futura esposa, y después de la boda, ira a conquistar la isla de Berk siendo ya en jefe de isla Mema-dijo Dagur con alegría, para el esto era como un chiste.

Estaba claro que me sentía mal. Ahora que me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Hipo...resulta ser que es el hijo del asesino de Dagur el desquiciado.

Me había enamorado del hijo de un asesino.

¡Y después de decir esto! Dado por terminada la presentación de mi hijo-dijo antes de retirarse. No le había dejado hablar a Hipo ni una sola vez. Estaba claro quyen había sido el protagonista.

Los vi marcharse a los dos y como los guardias se iban yendo con ellos.

Fue entonces cuando salí corriendo.

Pov Hipo:

Fui dentro de la casa. Mi padre estaba feliz, o eso parecía.

¡Oh hijo mio! ¿has visto las caras de esos paletos? Jajaja está claro que no se esperaban eso-dijo riéndose.

Padre, ¿puedo irme?-le pregunté con tono enfadado, quería irme lo más pronto posible a buscar a Astrid.

¿Pero hijo, no vas a celebrarlo?me preguntó.

No tengo ganas de nada. Así que ¿puedo irme?-le pregunté impaciente.

Está bien hijo, si eso quieres, vete, pero yk que tu iría a hablar con esa chica-me dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

Si padre, lo que tu digas. Ahora, me marcho-le dije mientras me iba.

Pov Astrid:

Llegué al bosque, fui directamente al sitio donde conocí a Tormenta, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera cerca.

Estoy destrozada, nunca llegué a imaginar que Hipo fuera el hijo de una persona como Dagur.

Además...me había enamorado de el.

Sollozo mientras me siento delante de una roca, me abrazo las rodillas y lloro. Lloro mientras toda mi rabia sale a flote.

Me recuerdo a mi misma el juramento que hice. Acabar con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Dagur. Y en eso...entraba el. Pero ahora no podía, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, le quería.

Además estaba lo de su matrimonio. ¿Con quién se iría a casar? ¿Estaría el de acuerdo?

Eso también me dolía. Si el se casaba con otra...

Llore más fuerte. Me sentía enfada, con el, conmigo, por enamorarme tan pronto de alguien a quien acabo de conocer. Me sentía estúpida.

Pov Hipo:

Cuando salí de casa fui al bosque, seguramente Astrid estaba ahí.

Me sentía mal, no sabía como había reaccionado ella con tantas cosas a la vez.

La busqué cuando estaba en el escenario, pero no la vi.

Llegué al bosque y pensé donde podría estar Astrid. Y se me ocurrió que podría estar donde ella y yo nos conocimos.

Me fui hacia ahí, pensaba en que podría decirle una vez que la encontrara. Muy posiblemente estaría dolida, no le había dicho quien era cuando la conocí, y el que mi padre haya anunciado ya lo del matrimonio...

¿Cómo se lo habría tomado ella? Seguramente mal. Y tenía miedo de que ella no quisiera saber nada más de mi, me había enamorado de ella.

Llegue y ahí estaba ella. Pero...estaba llorando.

* * *

><p>En fin, lo se, es corto, pero es que tener que escribir dos fics el mismo día... Además de que tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable desde ayer x(<p>

Pero es que no quería faltar a lo que había dicho. Por si no habéis leído mi otro fic, dije que hoy, y el día 7 (miércoles los dos) subiría un nuevo capítulo a parte del de el sábado, pero solo como cosa excepcional ya que el mismo día 7 empiezo las clases. Después de eso sólo actualizare los sábados.

Y dicho todo esto, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)

Y como no, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Pov Astrid:

Había oído un ruido detrás de mi, me gire y ahí estaba Hipo, no me esperaba verlo tan pronto y menos después de lo ocurrido.

¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte con furia.

He venido a hablar contigo, tengo que explicarte que es lo que a pasado-me dijo en mientras se acercaba a mi.

No tienes porque decirme ni explicarme nada, ahora ya se quien eres y lo que vas a hacer-le dije mientras le daba la espalda.

Astrid, se que ahora debes de estar pensando lo peor de mi, pero tienes que saber que yo no quiero hacer nada de lo que mi padre me ha dicho, yo no estoy para nada de acuerdo con lo que el dice-me dijo el mientras se sentaba a mi lado, parecía sincero, pero eso no quitaba lo que su padre le hizo a mi familia.

Tu...si no estas de acuerdo con nada...¿tampoco lo estas con lo del matrimonio?-le pregunte, aunque no se para qué, si estaba claro que tendría que casarse si o si.

La verdad...con eso si estoy de acuerdo, aunque al principio no me hiciera mucha gracia por ser tan repentino y eso, pero luego...-me dijo el mientras se quedaba en silencio.

¿Luego...que?-le dije mirándole a la cara.

Luego...te conocí a ti-me dijo mirandome a los ojos.

No podía creerlo, acaso...¿se me acababa de declarar?

¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunte.

Mira, se que puede sonarte raro o a lo mejor pensaras que estoy loco, pero desde el otro día no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, no nos conocemos mucho pero de alguna forma...me he enamorado de ti. Y después de lo del anuncio y todo eso he venido a buscarte para decírtelo y para que sepas que yo...quiero que te cases conmigo-me dijo el mientras me cogía de las manos y me miraba a los ojos.

Acababa de pedirme matrimonio y se acababa de declarar. Está enamorado de mi. Quiere casarse conmigo. Mientras mi cabeza me daba vueltas y mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, le miro a los ojos.

Es-es...¿es verdad?-le dije intentado respirar.

Si, te juro por mi vida que es verdad. Astrid Hofferson me he enamorado de ti-me dijo mientras acariciaba mis manos.

No me lo puedo creer. Está enamorado de mi.

Y-yo...Hipo, la verdad es que yo...-le empecé a decir.

Pov Hipo:

Por fin me he declarado a Astrid, no se de donde he sacado la valentía para decírselo. Ahora solo me queda esperar su respuesta.

Y-yo...Hipo, la verdad es que yo...-me empezó a decir, por favor que no me diga que no siente lo mismo-si te soy sincera, yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti y...-empezó a llorar ¿por qué lloraba?-cuando he visto que tu eras el hijo de Dagur, yo he sentido pánico...tu...tu no sabes lo que tu padre hizo a mi familia, no sabes el daño que nos hizo-me dijo ella mientras sollozaba.

¿Q-Qué quieres decir?-le pregunte mientras me esperaba lo peor. Viniendo de mi padre, solo podía significar una cosa.

El...el hizo que matarán a mi hermana-me dijo ella mientras alejaba sus manos de las mías y las ponía en su cara.

No podía creerlo, por eso mi padre reaccionó así cuando le dije el nombre de Astrid. El muy desgraciado sabia quién era ella y lo que el le había hecho a su familia.

Mi...mi hermana y yo antes de empezar la guerra fuimos a la playa y mientras estábamos ahí empezaron a llegar aviontas y a tirar bombas, mi hermana quiso ayudar a un hombre malherido y llegaron unos guardias, ella no les obedecio cuando le dijeron que se alejara de aquel hombre y...la mataron-me explico mientras lloraba.

Mi padre había empezado la guerra y yo por entonces tenía unos 7 años. Recuerdo que ese día yo estaba con una sirvienta de mi padre mientras preparaban todo para vivir en la isla. Yo no sabía que pasaba, solo oía el ruido de la guerra que se estaba llevando acabo fuera.

Mi padre era un maldito asesino, eso ya lo sabía, por eso no soportaba la idea de que el fuera mi padre, pero esto...estoy muy furioso con el, por no haberme dicho lo que le hizo a Astrid y su familia. Ahora más que nunca odiaba a mi padre.

Astrid yo...lo siento mucho, de verdad que yo...no sabía nada de esto-le dije intentando abrazarla.

Yo...odio tanto a tu padre por lo que hizo y al saber que tu eras su hijo...no sabes el daño que hizo, porque yo...-me dijo mientras se abrazaba a mi-yo...también estoy enamorada de ti.

Pov Astrid:

Ya está, lo había dicho todo, o bueno, casi todo.

Ahora me siento mejor al haberle dicho esto a Hipo. Cuando me ha dicho que lo sentía, decía la verdad, lo he visto en sus ojos, ahora sé que el no es como su padre.

Astrid...¿de verdad estás enamorada de mi?-me preguntó el alejándose un poco de mi, su abrazo me había hecho mejor que nunca después mucho tiempo.

Si, estoy enamorada de ti-le dije con una sonrisa aunque con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vi el asombro en sus ojos, no se esperaría una respuesta positiva después de lo que le he confesado. Pensaría que iba a decirle que se alejara de mi o algo así, pero no.

Astrid, te juro que yo no soy como mi padre, yo nunca te voy a hacer daño y respecto a la boda, lo que te he pedido es cierto, aunque no nos conozcamos mucho y...seguramente preferiría no casarte con el hijo de un...asesino como mi padre...¿qué me dices? ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-me dijo en mientras volvía a coger mis manos y llevárselos al corazón.

Yo...-empeze a decirle-es cierto que nos conocemos poco pero...de alguna forma estoy completamente enamorada de ti, es como si...nos conociéramos de antes...y respecto a lo de tu padre...no creo ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara, pero yo quiero estar contigo, solo contigo así que...si, acepto-le dije mientras posaba mi mano en su mejilla-pero quiero que sepas otra cosa más-le dije apartando la vista de el-yo...desde hace tiempo...planeaba acabar con tu padre y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el-le dije mientras una lágrima caía por mi cara-pero ahora que te conozco...no quiero hacerte ningún daño-le terminé de decir.

No sabía como iba a reaccionar el.

Astrid-me dijo mientras limpiaba la lágrima-me alegro mucho de que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa-me dijo sonriendo-y...lo otro...la verdad es que te entiendo, si me hicieran eso también a mi...haría lo mismo, así que no te preocupes por eso. Yo me encargaré de que mi padre pague por todo el daño que le ha hecho a la gente-me dijo con una mirada decidida-y no permitiré que te haga nada, yo te protegeré-acabo por decirme mientras me daba un beso en la mano que todavía tenía sobre su corazón.

En ese momento me sentí increíblemente feliz. Iba a casarme con el, iba a protegerme, iba a hacer que su padre pagara por todo lo que ha hecho.

Te quiero Astrid Hofferson, y hasta el día en que nos casemos haré que te enamores más de mi, que conozcas todos mis secretos-me dijo mientras se iba acercando más a mi.

Yo también te quiero Hipo, quiero estar a tu lado y contarte todo lo que llevo guardando dentro de mi desde hace tanto tiempo-le dije acercandome más a el.

Y así, nos besamos por primera vez. Era un beso dulce, de esos que te hacen sentir que todo estará bien a partir de ese momento, que la persona que estaba contigo te hacía la persona más feliz incluso en los peores momentos.

Pov Hipo:

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, la miré a esos ojos azules como el cielo y le acaricié la mejilla.

¿Crees que tendría que decírselo a mi padre?-me pregunto ella con duda.

Supongo que si, pero...¿crees que aceptará el que te cases conmigo?-le dije con miedo.

Tranquilo, hablaré con el, aunque el otro día me preguntó si había conocido ya a algún chico que me gustara y...le dije que si-me dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo.

Mi padre me preguntó el otro día si sabía ya quien podría ser la candidata para el matrimonio y le dije que si, que había conocido ya a alguien-le dije, no quería decirle la reacción de mi padre por miedo a lo que ella pensara.

Entonces...es un hecho, vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes-me dijo ella sin poder creerselo todavía.

Si, nos vamos a casar-le dije sonriendole.

Pero luego tu...-me empezó a decir.

Sabía a que se refería, en tema de la conquista.

Mira, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con eso, intentaré hablar con mi padre ¿vale?-le dije tranquilizandola.

Vale-me dijo ella mientras volvía a sonreír.

Empezó a oscurecer y me di cuenta de que no había vuelto poder ver a Desdentao.

Se hace tarde, deberíamos irnos-le dije mientras me levantaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Tienes razón, mejor nos vamos-me dijo mientras cogía mi mano.

La acompañe hasta su casa, (con la suerte de encontrarnos a nadie por el camio) y nos despedimos.

Buenas noches M'lady ¿te veo mañana?-le pregunte mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Claro, mañana nos vemos-me respondió para después besarme.

Vale, buenas noches-le dije después del beso.

Buenas noches-me dijo ella mirándome por última vez a los ojos antes de que me fuera.

Sin duda el día había sido muy movido, pero...iba a casarme con Astrid. Y eso, nadie lo impediría.

* * *

><p>Buff que cansado es esto de escribir x.x<p>

Jejejeje la verdad es que ya tengo pensada la mitad de la historia x) y quiero decir que...¡HIPO MUERE! O.0 jajaja no por dios xD no sería capaz de algo así, pero si de más cosas (￣^￣) así que siento dejaros con la intriga (´･_･')

¡Pero este miércoles recordad que subiré otro capítulo! Así que hasta entonces ¡Besos y abrazos a todos! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Hipo:

Fui hasta mi casa después de acompañar a Astrid.

Todavía no podía creer lo ocurrido hace unas horas, dado que iba a casarme con ella, pero... También había descubierto que mi padre (aún sabiéndolo) es un maldito asesino. Había ordenado matar a una persona que sólo quiso ayudar a una persona herida, y esa persona, era la hermana de Astrid.

Llegue a casa y fui a hablar con mi padre, seguramente estaría "feliz" por la presentación de "el futuro heredero de Mema".

Fui hasta la sala de mandos, mi padre estaba ahí junto con otros soldados de su ejército, al verle me saludaron, sin embargo se veía que no se esperaban mi visita.

Padre, tengo que hablar contigo-le dije seriamente.

¡Vaya hijo! Me alegro de verte, precisamente estábamos hablando de la futura conquista de la isla de Berk-me dijo mi padre mientras miraba los papeles con todos los planes.

Ya...bueno, tengo que hablar contigo ahora, es importante-le dije ignorando por completo a mi padre.

Esta bien hijo, vamos a hablar-me dijo el con cara de fastidio.

Salimos de la sala de mandos y fuimos a un cuarto que había cerca para que nadie nos oyera.

Bueno hijo, ¿qué querías decirme?-me pregunto.

¿Ordenaste matar a la hermana de Astrid?-le pregunte directamente.

Mi padre no se sorprendió, sabía que ella acabaría por decírmelo.

Vaya vaya... No esperaba que lo fueras a saberlo tan pronto-me dijo el con una mirada llena de maldad.

¿Sabes? Me lo a dicho cuando yo me he declarado, por cierto, vamos a casrnos pero no quiere saber absolutamente nada de ti-le dije con una furia contenida.

¡Vais a casaros! Me pregunto si de verdad ella querrá casarse contigo sabiando ahora quien eres-me dijo mi padre burlonamente.

No pude soportarlo más, toda la furia que llevaba dentro estallo, le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula. El se callo al suelo y le empezó a sangrar el labio, se lo había roto.

¡Escuchame bien, no voy a permitir que hables así de ella, y más después de saber que no eres más que un maldito asesino y que destrozaste a una familia!-le dije amenazadoramente.

Mi padre empezó a reírse.

Dime una cosa, ¿enserio ella va a casarse contigo y más sabiendo de quien eres hijo?- me pregunto mi padre.

Si, ella misma a dicho que quiere casarse conmigo, pero tu no vas a tocarla, no vas a hacerle nada, ni a ella ni a su padre, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi si intentas hacerle algo-le dije.

Hijo, ¿tu no sabes quien era su hermana verdad?-me preguntó mi padre.

No sabía a que se refería mi padre.

¿Que quieres decir?-le dije.

Ella era la líder de un grupo de rebeldes, sus amiguitos y ella querían acabar con mi mandato, asesinarme más bien. Fue mucho antes de que llegáramos aquí que descubrí sus intenciones, cuando ella fue a ayudar a ese hombre descubrimos que era ella y...en fin, decidí que lo mejor era deshacerse de ella-me explico mi padre.

No podía creermelo, probablemente Astrid no sabría esto. Estaba seguro de ello ¿cómo iba a tomarselo?

Pov Astrid:

Cuando llegué a casa mi padre estaba tallando una figura de madera. Tenía miedo de su reacción al saber que iba a casarme con Hipo.

Hola papá-le salude dándole un beso en la frente.

Hola Astrid-le dijo su padre cansado.

¿Estas bien papá?-le pregunté preocupada.

Si tranquila, es solo que hoy he trabajado mucho, el único momento de descanso a sido cuando se ha hecho la presentación-me dijo mi padre.

Ya... Respecto a eso... Tengo algo que decirte algo papá-le dije.

Claro, dime hija-dijo.

Verás... Te acuerdas que te dije que había conocido a un chico ¿verdad? Y que se llamaba Hipo...-le dije con miedo.

Si, y creo que ya se por donde vas-me dijo mi padre con calma.

Entonces sabrás que ese Hipo... Es el hijo de Dagur...-le dije.

Si, me di cuenta cuando dijeron el nombre. Y lo de el compromiso...-me dijo el.

A eso quería llegar... Veras el... Me ha pedido que me case con el-le dije con miedo a su respuesta.

Mi padre se quedó pensativo unos minutos, luego, por fin habló.

Esta bien hija. Puedes casarte con el, si estáis enamorados y te hace feliz... Adelante, no tengo ningún problema, estoy seguro que el no es como su padre-me dijo el con una sonrisa.

Y sin darme cuenta si quiera, empecé a llorar.

Gracias papá, no sabes lo feliz que me haces-le dije dándole un abrazo.

Me alegro de que estés feliz hija-me dijo abrazandome.

Y no te preocupes, el me ha dicho que no dejara que nos haga nada, no después de lo de Cami...-le dije con tristeza.

¿Se lo has dicho?-me preguntó el.

Si, no lo sabía, me ha dicho que hablaría con su padre y que cuando estuviera definitivamente al mando de la isla haría que las cosas cambien de una vez, que no esta de acuerdo con lo que su padre hace-le explique a mi padre.

Esta bien hija, ¿sabes? Tengo ganas de conocerlo-me dijo con una pequeña risa.

Mañana si quieres puede venir-le dije animada.

Muy bien hija, mañana entonces conoceré a mi futuro yerno-me dijo sonriente.

* * *

><p>Agg odio subir las cosas a última hora y mas después de que hoy ha empezado las clases -.- (en España son casi las 12 de la noche)<p>

¡Por cierto! Estoy escribiendo otro fic (one shot) basado en el episodio de "The Heather report" que como no, sera un Hiccstrid :)

En el próximo capítulo por fin volverán a salir Desdentao y Tormenta :D

¡Me encantaría que me dejarais algún review por favor! :3

Dicho esto ¡Hasta este sábado!


	12. Chapter 12

Pov normal:

El día comenzó normal para los demás, solo que para Hipo y Astrid sería un día que cambiaría la forma de ver las cosas...

Pov Hipo:

Después de la discusión con mi padre fui directo a mi habitación, el se quedo en aquella sala con una sonrisa cínica, sabía que lo que me había contado me había dejado bastante sorprendido.

Por la mañana me vestí y desayune en mi cuarto, había quedado con Astrid y tenía que darle la noticia de su hermana.

Ahora estoy de camino a nuestro punto de encuentro, sin embargo una duda me tiene preocupado, ¿cómo voy a decirle a Astrid que su hermana era una líder rebelde que planeaba matar a mi padre?

Pov Astrid:

Estoy en mi casa todavía, en un rato saldré a encontrarme con Hipo. Tengo que preparar todo para cuando venga a casa, y también he aprovechado para coger algo de comida para Tormenta dado que hace días que no la he vuelto a poder ver.

La idea de que Hipo vaya a conocer a mi padre me pone nerviosa, no se si a mi padre le hará gracia que el hijo de Dagur esté en nuestra casa aunque ayer demostrara lo contrario. Pero pienso que cuando le conozca, verá que es verdad el que el, no se parece en nada a su padre.

¡Papá, me voy ya!-le digo a mi padre antes de salir de casa.

¡Está bien hija! Os estaré esperando aquí a los dos-me dice mientras viene a despedirse de mi.

Vale papá-le digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla-¡Hasta ahora papá!

Adiós hija-me dice mi padre.

Pov Hipo:

Cuando llego a el saliente de la playa me siento en una roca a esperar a Astrid. No creo que tarde mucho.

Mientras pienso en todo lo acontecido en tan pocos días oigo un ruido entre unos arbustos.

Emmm ¿hola?-pregunto hacia la dirección del sonido.

Entonces de entre los arbustos sale una loba de color blanco pero un poco amarillento, se acerca a mi y me mira fijamente, no parece tenerme miedo, entonces me doy cuenta de que puede ser la loba de la que me hablo Astrid.

¿Tormenta?-la llamo. Parece reconocer el nombre y pone sus patas encima de mis piernas mientras me lame la cara.

¡Jajaja si yo también me alegro de verte!-le digo riendome.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, vuelvo a oír un ruido de entre los arbustos, y aparece...

¡Desdentao!-le digo alegremente.

Enseguida el se acerca a mi y repite lo mismo que Tormenta.

¡Ohh vamos! Voy a acabar lleno de babas-le digo riendome.

Entonces el se separa de mi y mira Tormenta, se acerca a ella y le da un "beso" con su hocico.

Vaya vaya, ¿parece que os conocéis vosotros dos no?-les digo divertido.

Ellos solo se sientan como queriendo disimular lo ocurrido hace unos segundos.

En fin, vosotros sabréis lo que hacéis-les digo con una sonrisa pícara.

Desdentao gira su cabeza hacia la derecha mientras me mira con ojos que parecen decir: "oh vamos, metete en tus asuntos"

Me río mientras deseo que Astrid llegue ya, tengo tantas ganas de verla...

Pov Astrid:

Mientras llego al saliente me pongo a pensar en Hipo, es menos de un mes me voy a casar con el y sera nombrado jefe de la isla. Las cosas van a cambiar.

También pienso en que he roto mi promesa, no voy a acabar con Dagur, pero Hipo de alguna manera acabara con todo lo que a hecho.

Poco a poco me voy acercando al saliente, oigo risas, creo que es Hipo, pero ¿con quién está?

¿Hipo?- pregunto mientras me acerco a donde proceden las risas.

¿Astrid? ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! ¡Seguro que te gusta esta sorpresa!-me dice Hipo entre risas.

Me acerco y veo a Hipo junto a...

¡Tormenta!-digo mientras voy a abrazarla.

Ella rápidamente viene y se pone a lamerme la cara.

Jajaja te echado mucho de menos pequeña-le digo.

Entonces veo que hay otro lobo, solo que este es negro y con ojos verdes.

Emmm...¿Hipo? ¿Este es Desdentao?-le pregunto.

Si, el mismo-me dice mientras le señala-además el y Tormenta parece que ya se conozen-me dice con una mirada pícara.

¿Asi? ¿Os conocéis ya?-les pregunto a los dos, ellos solo se miran y hacen como que no entienden nada, pero por lo que parece tienen algo juntos.

Bien, pues entonces, encantada de conocerte Desdentao-le digo mientras me acerco y le acaricio la cabeza, el suelta un "ronroneo", curioso.

Jajaja parece un gato más que un lobo-le digo a Hipo mientras me levanto y me acerco a el.

Y...¿para mí no hay saludo?-me pregunta Hipo con cara de niño bueno.

Pues claro que si tontito-le digo acercandome más a el.

Me alegro, te he echado de menos-me dice agarrandome de la cintura.

La distancia se acorta entre nuestros labios y antes de unirlos nos miramos a los ojos.

Te quiero Astrid-dice Hipo finalmente acortando la distancia.

Pov Hipo:

El beso se prolonga unos minutos y al final tenemos que separarnos por culpa de el aire.

No me has dado tiempo a responderte-dice Astrid mirándome a los ojos.

Lo siento, no podía resistirme más-le digo acariciando su mejilla.

Una pequeña risa sale de ella, me coge una mano y...

Te quiero Hipo-dice.

Es sin duda uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Desdentao y Tormenta viene hacia nosotros.

Vaya, lo sentimos chicos, no os hemos prestado mucha atención-les digo acariciándoles la cabeza.

He traído comida para Tormenta pero creo que tendrán suficiente para los dos-dice Astrid sacando comida de una bolsa que trae.

Al darles la comida Astrid y yo nos sentamos da espalda a una roca, yo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Hipo...¿has hablado con tu padre?-me dice ella con tono preocupado.

Si... Y tengo algo importante que decirte-le digo cogiéndole una mano.

Dime-dice ella.

Veras es sobre... Tu hermana-le digo con tono delicado.

Ella se sorprende, veo miedo en sus ojos.

¿Que pasa con mi hermana?-me dice preocupada.

Mi... Mi padre me dijo que ella formo un grupo de rebeldes mucho antes de llegar el a isla y que ellos planeaban... Asesinarlo, para que la isla no fuera gobernada por una perdona como el-le explico a Astrid-pero el y sus soldados ya la tenían en el punto de mira y cuando llegaron a la isla y la reconocieron... Inmediatamente ordeno matarla-le digo mientras veo como ella esta en estado de shock.

Se queda unos minutos en silencio, unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos y tiene la mirada fija en el suelo. Finalmente empieza a hablar.

Así que mi hermana... Era una líder rebelde-dice ella con una voz rota-ella quería lo mismo que yo... Nunca he llegado a imaginar una cosa así, era mi hermana mayor, antes de... Aquello ella me daba la esperanza de que las cosas cambiarían, pero cuando vimos a las avionetas llegar y las bombas... Cuando vida como la mataban...-empezó a sollozar y me sentí horrible, se que todo esto es por culpa de mi padre, y eso me da muchísima rabia.

Astrid...de verdad que no sabes lo mucho que me duele verte así, y más sabiendo que es culpa de mi padre-le digo abrazándola.

Hipo... Gracias-me dice ella abrazándome más fuerte.

Nos quedamos un rato así, al final ella se separa de mi.

Hipo... Te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, ahora tengo más claro que nunca que quiero que las cosas mejoren para todos-me dice poniendo una mano en mi mejilla-y quiero hacerlo a tu lado.

Ten por seguro que haré lo que sea para que eso ocurra mi amor-le digo, es la primera vez que la llamo así, pero que le voy a hacer, la amo con locura.

Nos volvemos a besar y después del beso Astrid me dice...

¿Sabes? Ayer yo también hable con mi padre, creí que se pondría hecho una furia pero... Acepto el que me casara contigo...es más... Quiere conocerte-me dice con un pequeño sonrojo.

¿De verdad? Vaya ¿y cuando?-le pregunto rascandome la nuca.

Mm... ¿hoy? hemos preparado todo en casa para ti...-me dice ella.

Le sonrió y me acerco a su oído.

Entonces hoy mismo, yo también tengo ganas de conocer a el padre de mi futura esposa-le digo en un susurro.

* * *

><p>Bueeeennnooo he aquí el capítulo 11 :D<p>

De ahora en adelante sólo publicare los sábados lo siento, he empezado el instituto y tengo poco tiempo para escribir :(

Pero tengo planeado que el día 14 suba el fic que tengo ya medio escrito sobre: "cómo fue la relación entre Hipo y Astrid después de la visita de Heather"

Y dicho esto me gustaría también pediros que me dejarais algún review.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Pov Astrid:

Hipo a aceptado la invitación. Espero que mi padre y el se lleven bien, sobre todo mi padre por... Bueno, las circunstancias.

-Entonces vamos a recoger todo y nos ponemos en camino.- le digl a Hipo levantandome de la roca.

-Vale, estoy un poco nervioso si te digo la verdad...- me dice Hipo rascándose la nuca.

-Jajaja yo también pero no te preocupes, mi padre a sido muy comprensivo con el tema pero... No se como reaccionara a lo de Cami.- le digo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Tranquila, yo estaré a tu lado.- Me dice Hipo abrazándome por detrás agarrandome la cintura.

Un pequeño sonrojo aparece en mi rostro y también una sonrisa tonta de enamorada.

-Gracias Hipo.- Le digo poniendo mi rostro hacia atrás y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-De nada M'lady.- me dice apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

Desdentao y Tormenta parecen cansados, además han comido mucho así que después de estirarse y venir hacía nosotros nos dan a entender que se van.

-Bueno chicos creo que es hora de que os vayáis a descansar.-Les dice Hipo mientras recoge las cosas.

-¿Crees que vivirán juntos?.- Le pregunto a Hipo curiosa mientras guardo el resto de las cosas.

-Tal vez, ya te he dicho que antes de que vinieras parecían... Una parejita enamorada.- Me dice Hipo riéndose.

-Jajaja parece que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos con ellos y... Acabar juntos cono ellos.- Le digo sonriendo mientras miro a nuestros amigos.

-Pues me alegro de que hayas aparecido en mi vida... Y claro Desdentao y Tormenta también.- Me dice con un ligero sonrojo.

Me acerco hacia el y le pongo una mano en la mejilla.

-Y yo también me alegro Hipo.- Le digo acariciando su mejilla.

Pov Hipo:

Después de recoger las cosas y despedirnos de Desdentao y Tormenta, Astrid me guió hasta su casa, por el camino hablamos para conocernos un poco mejor.

Al parecer a Astrid le gustaba mucho ir a la playa desde que era muy pequeña, su madre murió cuando le tuvo a ella y desde entonces su padre y su hermana cuidaban de ella, pero desde el asesinato de Camicazi solo tenía a su padre. Siempre pensó que no encontraría a ese alguien especial dado que no iba mucho por el pueblo y tampoco estaba muy interesada en el tema, pero desde que me vio se sintió completamente segura y feliz como no lo había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Yo le cuento mi vida también, como desde pequeño fui entrenado para ser jefe, y que mi padre prácticamente no me prestaba atención y solo me quería para en un futuro poder aprovecharse de mi mandato. Que no conocí a mi madre, al parecer murió cuando tenía unos dos años y no la recuerdo. Y también le digo el motivo por el que no me ha visto antes de todo esto, que solía ir al bosque siempre que podía a explorar y alejarme de mi "hogar". Y después de conocerla a ella me enamoré completamente de ella.

Llegamos a una pequeña casa cerca de el pueblo (no demasiado alejada de el centro).

-Bueno, aquí estamos, se que no es muy... Grande.-me dice apenada.

-No me importa, es tu casa y aquí has vivido toda tu vida. Es perfecta.-Le digo dándole una sonrisa sincera.

Astrid habre la puerta y vi como era la casa por dentro: tiene unos pocos muebles pero los suficientes para vivir bien, una pequeña chimenea con una hoya y leña para el fuego amontonada en un rincón. Hace calor y la luz entraba por las ventanas que daban a la cocina y unas escaleras para subir al piso de arriba.

-¡Hola papá! Ya estamos aquí.- Le dijo Astrid a su padre.

Por las escaleras baja un hombre con un cuerpo robusto y fuerte, tiene una barba larga y el pelo igualmente largo. Es castaño y parece tener una edad de aproximadamente 50 y pocos años, pero tiene una cara cansada y un poco apagada, seguramente por la perdida de su hija y su esposa.

-Bueno papá, aquí estamos.-le dijo Astrid nerviosa.-

El hombre se acerca a mi y me mira con ojos serios.

-Me llamo Estoico, por fin te conozco Hipo.- Me dice serio.

-Encantado de conocerle señor.- Le digo temiendo su reacción.

-Así que tu eres el prometido de mi hija y mi futuro yerno...- Me dice analizandome.

-Emm... Si soy yo ¿e-está de acuerdo?- Le preguntó mirándole a los ojos lo más tranquilo que puedo.

El se queda mirándome unos segundos más y de repente...

-JAJAJAJA PUES CLARO QUE SI HIJO.- Dice riéndose a pleno pulmón.- Nada me hace más feliz que ver a mi hija feliz.- Me dice dándome una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

Astrid que hasta ahora ha estado en silencio (aparentemente aguantado la respiración) suelta un suspiro de alivio y se acerca a nosotros.

-Papá casi haces que me de un infarto.- Le dice regañándole.

-Lo siento pero no he podido resistirme.- Le dice su padre.

-N-no pasa nada Astrid ya has visto que ha reaccionado bien.- Le digo recuperando la respiración después de el golpe.

-¿Y bien, que os parece si comemos algo chicos?-pregunta Estoico.

-Si, por mi perfecto tengo un poco de hambre.- Le digo.

-¡Perfecto! Que sepas que Astrid a cocinado todo, no paraba de preguntarme "¿le gustará a Hipo?" "¿tiene un buen sabor? No quiero que Hipo piense que cocino mal".-me cuenta Estoico.

-¡Papá! No tenías que decírselo.- Le dice Astrid muy sonrojada.

-Tranquila Astrid estoy seguro de que lo que has preparado está delicioso.- Le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Bien! Pues ya que está todo solucionado, vamos a comer.- Dice Estoico yendo a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Lo se lo se, es corto pero es que no me encuentro muy bien desde hace unos días y no tengo cabeza para nada y además he tenido algunos problemas personales :(<p>

Pero el próximo capítulo será más largo :)

Dicho esto, espero que me dejéis algún review y os guste el capítulo ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Pov Astrid:

Durante la comida mi padre e Hipo clarlan amistosamente mientras se van conociendo poco a poco, al final a Hipo le encanta la comida que he preparado (es más, repite una vez más) y mi padre se rie mientras dice que he exagerado al pensar que no le gustaría.

Al final de la comida vamos a la pequeña sala que tenemos y charlamos tranquilamente mientras tomamos un té.

Después de un rato Hipo y yo nos miramos discretamente para decirnos mentalmente "ya es la hora" tenemos que contarle a mi padre el secreto de mi hermana.

-Papá, hay algo que tenemos que decirte.-Le digo seriamente.

-Claro hija, dime ¿ocurre algo?-Pregunta mi padre.

-Veras... Es sobre Cami.-Le digo.

Mi padre nos mira con cara seria.

-Bien... Dime.-Dice el.

Le cuento lo mismo que me dijo Hipo a mi, el sujeta mi mano para darme fuerza para seguir, mi padre no me interrumpe, solo se queda mirándome serio.

Al acabar de contarle todo se queda unos minutos en silencio, Hipo no me a soltado en ningún momento. Mi padre habla finalmente.

-Bueno, estaba claro desde mucho antes de que tu nacieras que Camicazi no era de las que se rendían tan fácilmente, antes de comenzar la guerra ella me comentó que no iba a tolerar que un tipo como Dagur controlara todo esto. No pensé que llegaría a hacer algo así, pero viendo de ella... Me alegro que no hiciera ninguna barbaridad mucho antes de todo esto.-Contó mi padre.

-Yo ya le he dicho a Astrid que después de que me convierta en el jefe de la isla y me casarme con ella pienso acabar con todo lo que mi padre ha hecho. De alguna forma voy a conseguir cumplir el deseo de su hija.-Le dijo Hipo a mi padre con comprensión.

-Lo se, por eso me algro de que Astrid esté contigo, eres sin duda un chico digno de mi hija, noble, sincero y sobre todo valiente, vas a cambiar la vida de muchas personas. Así que os doy mi bendición, puedes casarte con mi hija.-Le dijo mi padre a Hipo.

-Muchas gracias señor, tenga por seguro que cuidaré de Astrid y de la isla, le doy mi palabra.-Le dijo Hipo mientras se levantaba.

-Oh no me digas señor, puedes llamarme Estoico, de todas formas ahora vas a formar parte de la familia Hofferson.-Le dijo mi padre riendo y dándole un abrazo a Hipo.

Después del abrazo Hipo viene hacia mi, yo en todo este tiempo no he hablado pero dentro estoy sumamente feliz.

-¿Estas contenta M'lady?-Me pregunta Hipo agarrandome la mano izquierda.

-Estoy feliz.-Le digo con una sonrisa de completa felicidad y amor.

Pov Hipo:

Al llegar la tarde Astrid y yo decimos ir a dar un paseo, Estoico se despide de nosotros y me dan un gran abrazo.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte Hipo, espero que vengas otro día.-Me dice riendo.

-Por supuesto, estoy deseando poder volver a probar la comida de Astrid y charlar contigo.-Le digo, ahora nos tenemos más confianza al hablar.

Nos despedimos y vamos hacia la playa que está al otro lado de su casa, Astrid y yo nos pasamos todo el cambio besándonos y riendo al sentirnos tan felices.

Al llegar Astrid se ríe y me da una mirada con un aire de "te reto" y en efecto, no me equivoco.

-¿Sabes? Mi hermana y yo solíamos hacer carreras para saber cual era la más rápida, ¿qué te parece si hechamos una?-Me dice sonriente.-El que gane recibirá un premio.

-¿Por qué no? Tengo ganas de verte enfada por haber perdido-le digo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a ganar?-Me dice con un ligero enfado.

-Mm... Solo digo que no te resistirás a venir a mis brazos.-Le digo divertido (aunque también es para provocarla un poco).

-¡Ja! No creas que me ganaras mi querido Hipo.-Me dice ella con un ligero sonrojo.

-Bien, pues vamos.-Le digo yendo hacia una improvisada linea de meta que hago.

-El primero que llegue a esa roca de ahí y vuelva gana.-Me dice estirándose.

Me hace sentir muchas cosas el verla así, tan llena de vida y feliz, me pregunto a mi mismo que hubiera pasado si aquel día no nos hubiéramos conocido.

-¿Estas listo?-me pregunta. Asiento mientras me pongo en posición.-Entonces... Preparados... Listos... ¡YA!

Pov Astrid:

Después de lo que acababa de decirme Hipo no me iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

Salí corriendo e Hipo iba un metro más atras que yo, normalmente mi hermana me solía ganar pero con el tiempo empece a correr a la par que ella.

Cuando estoy muy agobiada salgo a correr y desparezco unas horas, así que tengo ventaja sobre Hipo.

Lo que no me esperaba era que el se pusiera por delante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Pero que...?-Me pregunto mientras acelero.

Ya casi estámos llegando a la roca, así que hago un pequeño sprint y alcanzo a Hipo.

-¡Eso corre! ¡Pero que sepas que estas preciosa cuando corres!-Me grito el por detrás.

Maldita sea, me ha distraído y he reducido la velocidad ¿me está provocando?

-¡Callate!-Le digo riendome.

Oigo como se ríe, llegamos a la roca y giro rápidamente.

Una vez más me alcanza ¿cómo puede ser tan rápido?

Corremos y justo antes de llegar a la meta Hipo se me tira encima, rodamos y caemos al suelo.

-¡HIPO!-Le grito.

El solo se ríe, al caer en la arena no nos hemos hecho mucho daño, con un moviendo rápido, Hipo se pone encima de mi.

-Lo siento, pero es que no he podido evitarlo así que...-me dice con cara de niño bueno.

-Dios Hipo estás loco-le digo riéndome.

-Si, pero estoy loco, por ti.-Me dice acercando sus labios a los mios.

-Calla tonto.-Le digo riéndome entre dientes antes de unir nuestros labios.

Nos besamos y dejamos el mundo y los pensamientos atrás, solo estamos el y yo, al estar Hipo encima de mi sujeta mi cadera con una mano mientras que con la otra acaricia mi cara apoyando su cuerpo en el mio.

Es el mejor beso que nos hemos dado. El aire se nos acaba y nos tenemos que separar.

-(respira agitado) Creo que tendríamos que repetir esto más a menudo.-Me dice el con una sonrisa pícara.

-No estaría mal.-Le digo sonriente.

Se tumba en la arena y me apoyo en su pecho.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio escuchando el sonido del mar. Definitivamente es el mejor momento que he tenido con el desde la declaración.

Pov Hipo:

¿Es posible estar tan enamorado de una persona? ¿Que te haga tan feliz en tan poco tiempo?

Al tener a Astrid en mi pecho y sentir su cabeza cerca de mi corazón siento que tengo que protegerla y hacerla lo más feliz que pueda.

-Te amo Astrid.-Le digo mirando hacia el cielo.

Ella gira su cabeza hacia mi, me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

-Yo también te amo Hipo.-Me dice.

Nos volvemos a quedar en silencio viendo la puesta de sol ahora sentados.

Al ponerse el sol nos levantamos y acompaño a Astrid a su casa. Me despido de ella y me dirijo a casa.

Estoy completamente enamorado de Astrid Hofferson.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me gustaría que me dejéis algún comentario :D<p>

¡Abrazos para todos! ❤


	15. Chapter 15

Pov normal:

Era un día soleado y todo el mundo parecía estar más contento que de costumbre, bueno, todos menos un chico que se encontraba en una sala rodeado de gente a la que sinceramente no tenía ningún aprecio y su "querido" padre. Por la mañana lo habían llamado para explicarle los últimos detalles del ataque a la isla de Berk que sería en menos de un mes, y no lo dejaban en paz así que no estaba muy contento, hasta que en un momento salió a relucir un tema que si le llamo la atención.

-Bueno hijo, a parte del ataque también habrá que preparar la boda ¿no crees?-Le preguntó su padre mientras miraba a su hijo de una forma extraña.

-Supongo que si, pero que raro que te haga tanta ilusión preparar ni boda.-Le dijo sabiendo que las intenciones de su padre no siempre eran buenas.

-¡Pues claro que si! Es mi hijo el que se casa, lo malo es que no he tenido el placer de conocer a su prometida.-Dijo como si eso le causara lastima.

-Creo que sería bueno que anunciaramos ya la boda oficialmente y que la gente conozca a su prometida jefe Dagur, su hijo al fin y al cabo una vez después de casarse será oficialmente el jefe, por lo tanto se deberá celebrar la boda y la coronación en la misma celebración.-Dijo uno de los ayudantes de su padre.

-¡Tienes razón! Así que hijo dime ¿qué te parece?-Le preguntó su padre fingiendo estar emocionado.

Hipo se lo pensó unos minutos, sabía que a Astrid no le iba a hacer mucha gracia así que decido esperar a hablar con ella antes de dar una respuesta.

-Está decisión no solo me concierne a mi, así que hablaré con Astrid antes de nada.-Dijo mirando a su padre y su ayudante.

-Como usted diga, pero tendrá que ser lo antes posible para poder prepararlo todo.-Dijo el ayudante mirando a Hipo.

-¿Sabeis? Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.-Dijo Dagur con una mano en su barbilla y una sonrisa.-Después de que mi hijo hable con su querida novia podría venir a cenar aquí, para que así tengamos una fiesta de bienvenida a la familia.-Dijo mirando a un sorprendido Hipo.

-¿Y eso por qué padre?-Le preguntó Hipo.

-Ooh vamos, quiero conocer a mi futura nuera.-Dijo sonriente.

A eso Hipo no le hizo ninguna gracia, sabía muy bien que a su padre solo le interesaba hacer daño a Astrid, y más después de saber la verdad sobre su hermana.

-Es una muy buena idea jefe Dagur.-Dijo el ayudante.

Hipo no lo pensó mucho antes de decir lo siguiente:

-Hablaré con ella también, no creo que le haga mucha gracia ¿verdad padre?-Le preguntó desafiante.

La sala se quedó en silencio y el jefe solo miraba a su hijo enfadado.

-Me parece muy bien hijo.-Dijo con un tono cortante.-Ahora, doy por finalizada la reunión.-Dijo finalmente mientras salía por la puerta.

El sólo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta para después ir a su cuarto. Los ayudantes de su padre le hicieron un saludo llevando una mano a su frente y se despidieron de el.

Pov Astrid:

Me desperté desde muy temprano con una gran sonrisa, por la noche cene con papá y charlamos sobre la visita de Hipo, al acabar subí a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama mientras recordaba el magnífico día que había pasado con Hipo.

Entonces me di cuenta de que quedaba menos de un mes para la boda. Me puse nerviosa y pensé en como sería mi vida a partir de entonces, sería Astrid Hofferson Haddock, esposa del jefe de isla Mema ¿cómo es posible que mi vida haya dado un giro tan grande?

Me quede dormida pensando en mi futuro con Hipo, también recordé que tendría que ayudarle a cambiar las cosas malas que había causado su padre y que me convertiría en la nuera de una persona como el, eso era lo que más me molestaba, pero Hipo me prometió que no dejaría que su padre me hiciera nada. Dioses, lo amo tanto...

Bajo a desayunar con mi padre y luego voy al mercado a comprar unas pocas cosas que necesitamos en casa. Mientras me dirijo al mercado veo que la gente está más... Alegre, seguro es por el buen tiempo que hace, cosa que es muy rara ya que normalmente el tiempo suele ser malo, así que me contagio por la alegría de la gente y la mía propia y voy con una sonrisa al mercado, al llegar voy a el puesto de Bocón que es el (1) carnicero y le pido la carne que necesito, luego voy a la verdulería y por último a la pescadería, al acabar con las compras voy hacia la playa y me siento en la arena mientras dejo la bolsa con las cosas a mi lado.

Me quedo unos minutos mirando hacia el mar escuchando el sonido de las olas, me siento en paz y tarareo una canción que me enseñó mi hermana, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el calor del sol en mi piel y toda la felicidad que llevo dentro. Al estar tan metida en mi mundo no me doy cuenta de que se acerca algo a mi hasta que se me hecha encima y me empieza a lamer mientras mi corazón se recupera del susto.

-¡Tormenta!-Digo feliz al verla.-Me has dado un susto de muerte.-Le digo riendo.

Se separa de mi y se sienta moviendo su cola, parece más un perro que un lobo y eso me hace gracia.

-Tormenta eres increíble.-Le digo entre risas.

Veo que esta vez no le acompaña Desdentao.

-¿Y Desdentao?-Le pregunto.

Ella gira su cuello y mira hacia el bosque dando a entender que esta ahí.

-Entiendo, y tu has salido a dar una vuelta sola ¿verdad?-Le digo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, me río y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Yo también he venido sola, ¿sabes? Hecho de menos a Hipo, ya se que nos es como si no le hubiera visto desde hace tiempo pero... No puedo estar mucho tiempo sin el.-Le cuento sonriendo hacia el mar.-Seguramente a ti te pasa lo mismo con Desdentao ¿verdad?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

Tormenta agacha su cabeza avergonzada y luego se acerca a mi y me empieza la lamer la cara.

-Jajaja ¡Tormenta basta!-Le digo intentando quitármela de encima.-¿Esta es tu venganza por decirte eso verdad?

Al final se separa de mi y yo me limpio la baba que me a dejado.

-Bueno Tormenta, tengo que irme a casa.-Le digo acariciando su cabeza.-Pero ya nos veremos ¿vale?-Le digo levantandome.

Ella se levanta conmigo y me pone unos ojitos tiernos.

-Esta bien, te daré un pedazo de carne.-Le sigo sonriendole.

Se lo doy y se lo come.

-Bueno, adiós Tormenta.-Le digo despidiéndome con la mano.

Ella mueve su cola, aulla y va hacia el bosque y yo me dirijo a mi casa.

Pov Hipo:

Después de la reunión con mi padre y sus ayudantes fui a mi cuarto y dormí unas pocas horas.

Al despertarme voy a la cocina y cojo algo para comer en mi cuarto ya que no tengo ganas de ver a mi padre, las mujeres del servicio me dicen si quiero que me preparen algo pero les dijo que no hace falta, con ellas me llevo bien, me conocen desde antes de venir aquí y las trato con confianza. Me preparo unos sándwiches, cojo una jarra de agua y subo a mi cuarto.

Como en mi cama y al acabar dejo las cosas en una mesa y me pongo a dibujar en un cuaderno de dibujo que tengo en mi escritorio.

Dibujo a Desdentao y a Tormenta, el paisaje que hay delante de la venta de mi cuarto y como no, a Astrid. Intento que quede lo mejor posible para regalárselo cuando nos volvamos a ver, también le tengo que decir el "genial" plan de mi padre.

Al acabar el dibujo ya es por la tarde y pienso en que estará haciendo Astrid en estos momentos, la hecho de menos... Después del fantástico día que pasamos ayer me cuesta estar sin ella, la amo tanto y estoy deseando poder volver a besarla. Así que en un impulso que tengo cojo la hoja con el dibujo, me levanto y salgo de mi cuarto dejando las cosas como están y me dirijo a su casa.

* * *

><p>(1) Al ser un fic moderno se me ha ocurrido ponerlo de carnicero ya que no hay una herrería en esta época.<p>

Por favor no me odieis, se que no es un gran capítulo pero no es que esté de muy buen humor para escribir, han pasado algunas cosas y no tengo humor para nada y realmente lo estoy pasando mal.

De verdad que lo siento, prometo que el próximo sera mucho mejor :(

¡Saludos a todos! :)


End file.
